Two worlds, same story
by Spain the military great Dane
Summary: This story is about two different places one in the peaceful looking Equestria and one in the broken grief stricken Peace Valley. Both places have problems, Peace valley's as clear as day and Equestria's hidden from the light of day. Read on for love, family and friendship. Rated T for:Strong themes, alcohol use, sexual references and gore (Hiatus)
1. Sad worlds

**A/N:Hey everyone now I know this isn't what your used to but I will be writing two fanfics! this one and my FNAF! now that will mean later chapters and I know one of my friends might kill me so soz pal but anyways enjoy! (also for max cry dom watch "Lullaby for a princess" while** **reading the equstira bit)**

 **(Third person view peace valley outside of equstria)**

'Okay just need one more drop of pure rainbow. If I get this wrong... even I don't know what would happen if I didn't get this right but I know it would be _very_ bad' Minty focuses hard on the beaker of pure rainbow. One shimmering drop starts to fall from the lip of the beaker and Minty starts to calm down until the door slams open and startles Minty into pouring the whole beaker in. 'Oh no get down!' Minty shouts and flies as fast as she can to the pony who came in and throws a protective barrier around them. The potion violently shakes and then explodes covering every surface in a gooey rainbow substance.

'Wow, that was close! Who knows what this stuff is and you shouldn't barge in on the magic master of peace valley! you know-' Minty stops as she sees who it is.

'Oh sorry I just came to give you a invite to my party' Spike says smiling as he takes out a letter with a bunch of glitter and when Minty opens it, confetti bursts out. 'Sorry if its a bit girly. I asked Pepper to make it and she may be head of animals and weather systems but she really is up for parties, especially her sister Blue who is strangely a great friend with the Red family. Sorry if I am rambling on, I just like to talk but I am having a party tomorrow night its gonna be off the hook! all of the cool kids are coming' Spike says smiling. Minty just stares at Spike mesmerised and weirding Spike out a bit. 'Okay see ya Minty..' he says and bolts out the door.

'Oooh, I love Spike, he's so handsome and the way his hair leaves a trail of black and red when he gets his speed up-' Minty sighs and takes down the barrier which causes a huge puddle of rainbow goo fall over Minty, making her look like a rainbow blob monster. Suddenly, another pony bursts in and with a whinny of glee, jumps in the goo and starts making rainbow angels. 'Wow this is cool and fun what is this!' Hannah says **(Yes she is in this because my friends really like her)** and licks her lips free of the rainbow substance.

Minty goggles in panic, 'No! don't eat that it could be-'

Hannah suddenly turns rainbow, the colours always moving making her giggle a bit. 'It tastes like what probably a rainbow would taste like!' Hannah says giggling making Minty sigh. In as stern a voice as Minty can muster at the spectacle, 'At least its not dangerous but still, never do that! You're my little sis and I always protect family!' Minty says and hugs Hannah making Hannah smile and laugh 'I am only younger then you by 3 months!' Hannah says and hugs Minty happily. 'You may not be my real family but I love you only...' Minty hesitates, pulling away and examining her wings and horn in sadness. 'I maybe the master of magic in peace valley but I want to know who I am...where I came from' Minty says looking from her long flowing dark sparkly mane filled with stars to her brightly coloured tail that glows like the sun in disgust and hate **(I am not that kind of person! it will be explained!)**. 'I need to be alone for a bit please? I need to clean up and do something' Minty says and starts to use her magic as Hannah walks to the door. She doesn't notice Hannah stop the door just a crack to see a tear fall down her sisters cheek and her break down but leaves her alone one thought crossing her mind. _"Thats happening more and more all I hope is that she finds her answer someday"._

 **(Celestia's POV in Celestia's castle night time 500 years ago the anniversary of luna's imprisonment)**

I walk towards the stair case that gives me the best view of the moon and the mark from where I had trapped my best friend forever in and I sit looking up at the moon that mark that reminds me every night of the pain. 'Oh Luna why did you do this to me! I loved you so much.. you were like a sister to me but that was looked down upon by our families considering the war of light and darkness but I hated being apart from you and when we were finally able to be together as princesses of night and day...that was probably the happiest day of my life!...I just want you to know I rarely slept during your beautiful night and remember the stores you would tell me about how a new star was born every time some one died and would cluster in families...I miss us being together and how we would let the nights and days go on for slightly longer to be together those are the times I miss and wish every night would come back...I remember when...' Celestia trails off, Tears streaming down my cheek reflecting the moon like a painful reminder. 'I hate the fact that I was the one every pony adored and loved back then would embrace it and bask in the praise and wouldn't notice you...I didn't notice the one pony I cared about fall into darkness and wasn't loved like how she deserved...you deserved the love of every pony I was just a pretty face with nothing no care or thought about what I would do and the shadow I cast over you... and then you changed into a monster and I..had to lock you away in that prison...every night I see that silohiute of you it reminds me of what I had to do for every pony...I hate myself so much' I break down in tears and remember what I came to do. 'I got you your favourite book from the libry..I think this is a sleep so this is my bedtime story for you..my mare in the moon' Celestia opens the book trying her hardest to stop the stream of tears and starts reading as the festivities went on to celebrate the peace after Nightmare moons banishment

 **A/N:Hey Fanfic army! sorry if it gets sad my best friend may be leaving to go far far away (Like 15 hour drive) so I started listening to my cry mix and having a mopey session and it affected my writing. yes celestia and luna are just friends (Maybe something more ;-3) in my fanfic, in my fanfic! it is a bit weird in the series but they** **don't seem like sisters more like friends considering Celestia did banish Luna/Nightmare-Moon to the moon instead of working hard to turn her back...defiantly more like BFF's especially because they look completely deferent, nothing alike (Aside from being alicorns), and that they don't have that Sister vibe (Except for S5E9 "Slice of life" but back to the point) so yeah I won't be making them sisters! but everyone else's siblings are still there.** **it is going to have some gay** **relationships because I hate it when people go out of there way to make straight couples and I am bi so I hate it when people discriminate against gays! Its natural its even found in animals like dogs! so if you don't like gay don't read and also I won't read negative reviews completely ignore them okay? okay. well anyways seeya! PEACE!**


	2. Feelings? we Changelings don't need that

**A/N:Maybe I might just take a break for a bit from FNAF I just don't have a lot of fun with it mainly because the 4th one was kinda not fun? so I will take a small break (Please don't kill me!). in 1 day I will be heading quite far away for a week or two but I will come back and will defiantly have plenty of ideas for some new chapters! and sorry for last chapter being kinda sad but I was very deep in my depression and needed to let it out but some of my old buds helped me though it! and anyway enjoy!**

 **(Equestria normal day early morning Fluttershy's cottage)**

'Oh thats a funny story Discord you always make me laugh' Fluttershy says taking a gentle sip from her tea and smiles softly. 'Well um Fluttershy I love our talks but I wanted to ask a favour...' Discord says trailing off and Fluttershy smiles and puts her tea down gently and looks away thinking. 'I remember twilight telling me about the small glass of water thing so if its anything to do with water that maybe a problem' Fluttershy says giggling quietly and Discord blushes and chuckles. 'I love our talks and you know its kinda lonely in my dimension so maybe...could I live with you?' Discord says and gets the animals attention considering they all notice Fluttershys huge crush on Discord. 'Well I was going to ask if you could move in, I need help getting over my shyness so I would like some lessons from someone so...outgoing like you.. only if you want to of course' Fluttershy says blushing and Discord thinks and an idea pops into his head. 'Hey maybe you could teach me more about friendship! we can both learn and have fun!' Discord shouts jumping up and spilling his tea all over the floor. 'That sounds like a great idea Discord! we will be best friends forever!' Fluttershy says and jumps up too her wings flapping letting her stay in the air a bit longer and immediately after goes back down onto the sofa and sits in a ball. The animals face palm and try to shout at Discord to confess some feelings. 'I think my little pals are hungry just wait here while I give them some food' Fluttershy says and walks over to the animals who squeak and tweet at her "Just ask him out Fluttershy!" and Angel thumps his foot impatiently. 'But..what if he dosent like me?' Fluttershy whispers to her animals who still continue to shout angrily at her. 'I don't want to ..if I ask him out and he dosen't like me then..oh no I just can't' Fluttershy says Fluttershy says trying to ignore her animals. Fluttershy sits down and continues to sip her tea 'now I wan't to talk about..um..the sleeping conditions'

 **(Peace valley outskirts changeling territory Spike's POV)**

'Oh finally you have arrived son any new information on the Magic Master?' Mother says laying back on her shiny iridescent throne feeding off the love vibes my father is giving off. My father is a normal pony who my mum queen chrysalis seduced for some food but she found herself pregnant with me. My father has spent years living with my mother and it has driven him insane but he still loves my mother I think. 'Well she is coming to my party which is when I will slip in for the kill mother' I say smiling and change into my black and red changeling form. My hair spikes at the tips and covers half of my face with a rugged horn jutting out like a lone spike, my body is pitch black and the slightest bit transparent and looks quite a lot like my mothers, my pupils are blood red and the whites are void black and show no emotion, my Teeth are sharp and pointy perfect for killing my targets, I have big tattered wings that are pitch black and look just like my mother's aside from the colour. 'Well that sounds promising very promising indeed, You want to know why I want that magic master dead?' she asks and kisses my father who giggles uncontrollably his eyes alight with a madness. 'I already know, its because she is the only thing aside from the queen who could stand in your way' I state making her laugh 'you think that is the reason? oh no thats far from it. The reason I want to kill that pathetic pip squeak of a filly is because she is the daughter of the two ponys who I hate the most; Princess Celestia and princess Luna, theres a legend that says Celestia found a spell that could clone two ponys into one essentially a child and in a attempt to get a piece of luna back so she used it on herself and a lock from Luna's hair. If I kill there daughter then imagine how distraught they would be! but I do want revenge on every pony who crossed me so I want to mount the Magic master's head on my wall as a trophy and I might even put her parents head on there too' Mother says trailing off into her wicked fantasy land. 'Anything for my dear evil mother' I say and bow before her. 'Well tonight I think you earned a rest so go off to your chamber I will send my servants off to get you some ponies to feed off* **(Explanation:changelings can feed off all emotions but Love gives them the most power and are the most tasty at least in my fanfic)** So leave me with your father I have to do somethings..' She says leaning into my Father and bringing his head closer to hers. I walk off to my room to plan my attack and sharpen my knives for the party of the century.

 **A/N:Hey Fanfic army I just wanted to add a bit of a conflict and bring in the changelings (My favourite enemies in the whole show) and tell you why Minty has that mane and tail of Celestia and Luna and maybe this** **could reach at least 100 views while I am away? anyways peace out!**


	3. The Party: Part 1

**A/N:hey everyone I am back! and I hope you liked the last chapter and I am making this a special extra long chapter! And one extremely super duper mega important note:I never want anyone who reads this to judge a person on what they write, they pour their heart and soul into a piece of work to impress and make complete strangers happy, they have a lot of problems in their lives and when someone just viciously attacks their piece of work, saying they are completely useless or should just kill themselves. It hurts and it's just cruel and selfish especially when they say a friend is hurt and people say that's good they deserved. It is just disgusting and when I see this it completely disgusts me. I get a lot of hate being romantically interested in girls and boys, being a vegetarian, liking strange food and just being different that once I even tried to kill myself but someone reached out to me and stopped me and ever since then I have dedicated my entire life to making people happy and bringing them through hardship. I have a friend very deep in depression who I have a crush on and she always gets mad at me for giving her compliments but I spend every hour no, every last single second of my existence thinking up ways to cheer people up and make them happy. So next time you look at someone instead of thinking of them as a complete stranger or a face in the crowd think about their life every last detail, maybe they have a pet crocodile, adopted a orphan from Asia, what their job is and where they have been and what they have seen with there two eyes or one maybe even just heard or touched. Never ever disregard someone as nothing or a piece of work as junk they or it may not be perfect but nothing and I mean nothing is perfect but everyone has potential like one small breeze can set a whole sequence of dominos in motion. I have a small tiny amount of people who follow what I write, like 50 people who half of which probably miss clicked on this, I spend a lot of my time even my big holiday satisfying those people so I may just be a tiny breeze that can still set a whole ton of dominos in motion. So you should too be a breeze and try and set a huge set of dominos in motion.** **Okay end of note. I am going to add quite a lot of Oc's in this well in the parts ;-3. so enjoy!**

 **(Peace** **valley 8 PM night of the party Spike's POV)**

'Welcome to the party' I say and shake another Pony's hoof. _Grr my hoof is so sore from shaking all these stupid ponies hooves but I need to be a good host._ With my smile firmly in place,I continue to shake ponies hooves and then Minty finally swoops down wearing a mint green gown with emeralds and rubies sewed into a pattern of roses, one rose on both sides. 'Wow you look amazing Minty!' I say and put out my hoof for her to shake but she shakes her head.

'I know you must be sore from shaking everyone else's hooves so no thanks'

I sigh in relief and put my hoof down and walk her though the door frame into the party in the garden. she gasps and looks around in awe at the massive party; in the bottom right corner there is a huge buffet table sitting right next to a cider fountain which, judging by the looks of the unsteady out ponies in its proximity, appears to have been spiked. In the bottom left corner of the garden is the pool where the pegasi are showing off the cool techniques they can use their wings for diving. In the top right corner, the nicknamed "Love corner" , where the changelings helped me set up rows and rows of benches, ponies have sat down and started opening their hearts to one another. I even see some making out. The top left of the garden has been set up as the star gazing area and by far the darkest corner is here for the best stargazing and privacy possible. In the very centre of it all is the main part of the party; the dance floor where earth, pegasus and unicorn ponies are dancing. The unicorns even used their magic for fireworks and amazing displays.

'Its amazing!' Minty says a huge grin forming on her face.

Before I can blink she's disappeared somewhere and I sigh and go over to the pool to try and look for her. I climb the ladder for the diving board which is the tallest thing here to see if I can find Minty. Suddenly I feel two hooves push against me and I fall off the diving board into the pool spluttering and coughing.

'Ha ha right on Feather! that was so awesome!'

I look to see a pegasus pony high-hoofing another pegasus. _G_ _reat, even more ponies to my "To kill" list_. I quickly get out and climb down the ladder. _O_ _kay, so I remember seeing an alicorn horn over by the buffet table so I should probably go there._ I trot over casually to the buffet table and go to the cake area. I look over there and find the source of the horn who isn't Minty. 'Your highness! I didn't think you would come here!' I say and feign shock.

'Oh um if you don't like me being here...I only came to try and let my hair down and escape from the pressure of my dutys of protecting everyone especially the changelings. They haven't attacked once this week and I feel like maybe I could just have one day off' she says blushing and takes a sip from her tea.

'Well I don't think they are going to attack for a long time' I say and smile thinking about the attack plan. 'Sorry, but have you seen Minty? I need to talk to her' I ask and she smiles and points to the dance floor.

'She went over there right after having a chugging contest with that pony that keeps changing colours. Those were some huge jugs they used' she says giggling and continues to sip her tea and look at every pony enjoying themselves. She still seems very distracted, looking at the stargazing area a lot.

I walk to the dance floor and try to find Minty. I finally spot her dancing a weird dance in front of a bunch of stallions who keep staring at her behind and to add to the problem. I run, pushing a pony out of my way as I rush to get over to Minty and finally reach her and slightly out of breath. 'Minty..I need...to talk..to you' I say taking in deep rugged breaths.

'Oh come on *Hiccup* don't be a wet *hiccup* blanket' Minty says and drags me onto the dance floor. '

You're drunk! come on you need to go home' I say and try to drag her but she shakes me off and after a while of doing this I go to plan B. I spread my wings out and fly right above minty and wrap my hooves around her chest and fly off to my home in peace valley.

'Hey get off me! I was having so much fun!' she starts squirming and her dress makes her very slippery and hard to hold onto and I accidentally let go of her. She falls for a few seconds and I dive going as fast as I can to reach her before she hits the ground. Suddenly just one second before she would make impact, she folds out her wings and changes directions to go up and flys high up into the clouds.

'Wait, why was I so worried she would hit the ground and die? aren't I meant to kill her?' I say to myself and smile going into the cloud cover and change into my regular changeling form ready to unleash a deadly bolt of magic at her.

'I wonder where Spike went? I really liked playing with him, he's so nice and kind and compassionate with just such a honest heart' Minty says stopping and dives under the clouds and I stop.

 _Wait she thinks of me as..Nice?! and honest! I am trying to kill her right now and she thinks of me as a kind considerate and honest pony?!_ My bolt fizzles as this thought runs though my head. I change into my pony form all intent of killing her gone as I dive at her again and grab her again this time making sure I have a good grip. 'Hey what are you doing?' Minty asks but doesn't squirm this time. 'I am taking you home, you're very drunk and there are a lot of bad people who would take advantage of that.' I ignore the fact that I was going to take advantage of that to kill her. I fly as fast as I can looking for the library and finally spot it and dive down ignoring Minty's screams.

'We are going to fast we will crash!' Minty shouts as the ground rushes up to meet us.

'Well you did it, why can't I?' I pull my wings out at the last second and have a split second to turn, not realising how hard it is to stop and turn and close my eyes and feel myself crash into something cold and...wet? I open my eyes and let go of Minty who starts swimming a lot faster then me. I feel my whole body scream for air. I keep swimming up and up and finally breach the surface gasping for air and look at where I crashed. I see the edge of the lake and hear the loud roar of a waterfall and look at how clear the water is, it looks as clear as a crystal but with the faint colours of a rainbow. 'We are in the crystal lake!' I remember learning that its source is from a tree that bears a crystal that can create any element water, fire, earth and air but that's just a myth. I look for Minty and see her shivering on shore and swim frantically to her. My head going under at random moments and finally crawl onto shore gasping for air coughing up water beside Minty who's lips look slightly blue her body shivering weakly. _Okay I remember learning about this if your food or partner tried to kill themselves. The way you can save them is by heat, close contact is best but a bed would also do well so bed it is_. I look around making sure no one is near by and change into my changeling form where I have the most power and use levitation to carry her in to her house and get to her bed. I slowly put her down and tuck her in and change back into my pony form and slowly start to sneak out.

'Where are you going?' Minty says her voice shaking.

'I was just ahh...' I stammer trying to think of a excuse.

'If you're not going anywhere...could you stay here with me?' She says weakly surprising me.

'Well...okay' I say and smile and suddenly she wraps her hooves around me and pulls me onto the bed and pins me with her head on my chest.

'Your so warm and soft and as cuddly as a teddy bear. You are now officially my favourite pillow' Minty says and closes her eyes snuggling into me gently making me a bit uncomfortable. _She seems as fragile as thin ice but I can feel her power it's as if I was sitting next to the sun_ **(Wink wink)**. 'That reminds me who is your mother? I have wanted to ask for a long time but haven't gotten a chance' she says and I panic thinking of something to say.

Beads of sweat form on my face as I panic for a answer. 'Um ah well it's complicated-' I then hear a soft Whiny and sigh in relief. _Why is it that I didn't kill her when she was in the clouds? why is all of peace valley did I even take her in and save her from the cold?!_ _I have had so many chances to kill her yet I haven't taken one. why?_ "'Maybe its love?'" I quickly trample that thought placing it in the darkest part of my black empty heart. _Well maybe I can use her weakness to my advantage, I_ _can taste now a slight bit of affection from this pony and boy is it intoxicating, radiating with power and I know that when a pony gives off feelings for a changeling, their power drains which in my case is going to be useful._ An evil smile creeps across my face as I look at the helpless mare cuddling me and smiling in her dreams. 'Hush now little pony for you are part of a new era, a new era where changelings rule everything and all ponies are in chains giving strength to us higher beings!' I say smiling my pony form flickering but I keep it maintained. I close my eyes and fall into my land of flames and chaos the faces of the many ponys surrounding me in constant torment as I strike them down, I will always get what I want, kill what I want, break what I hate and destroy ponies' lives and their sanity as much as I want besides

 **this is my story after all**

 **(Emma's POV 7PM Night of Spikes party)**

I shake Spikes hoof and immediately make my way towards the dance floor ready to pull some cool moves. I made sure I wasn't wearing anything so I wouldn't trip over myself. I can finally prove myself and become popular! And I hope my best friend will come. I into the centre making sure people could see and immediately started to get down doing every dance move I had practiced before coming here. Suddenly I see the black, scaly pony shape of my best friend. 'Ben!' I gallop towards him very excited.

'Hey Emma I was looking for you!' Ben says galloping very excited. Ben is not your everyday pony because he is half Dragon, his Mum was a Pegasus and his Dad was a dragon, a very strong rich dragon. His mum loved his Dad a bit too much, after Ben became a teenager and able to handle himself, his mum had abandoned him to run away with his dad but surprisingly Ben had never seemed fazed or even seem to care about this. I had a feeling though that he was faking it. He never has wanted to show weakness. 'I was going to ask if maybe we could share a birthday party again? Just like when we were kids' Ben says smiling his big fanged smile.

'Oh yeah I loved our joined party's they were so much fun!' I say smiling my best smile. We talk for what feels like a few minutes but is really a hour and then we find ourselves staring into each other's eyes. 'Well um..you know I kinda-' suddenly a pony pushes Ben into me and our lips touch. My eyes widen in surprise a flutter in my chest. We stay there for a few seconds then we both pull away quickly. 'Ahhh' I say and look at my hooves Ben doing the same thing.

'That was awkward' Ben says blushing madly.

'Yeah...um I need to get something to drink wanna come with me?' I ask blushing madly and looking away.

'Yeah I really could use some cider' Ben says walking with me to the fountain. The next hour is a blur of cups drinking and feeling strange. Then it happened, 'You know I remember my mum, she was amazing with a beautiful smile and lovely personality but she never treated me as a son or family she treated me like a mistake, she never ever said she was proud of me...it hurts when your mother never tucks you in to bed, never kisses your forehead goodnight, never says "Love you" or "you can do it" or even treats you like a pony more like a pest that you can't get rid of. I keep up this tough guy act because after that I know I should never let anyone in because they will stab you in the back and leave you to die on a rock...alone...forgotten... And then you come in smiling like there is not a single problem in the world and do everything you can to make me happy and now after all those years, now you are the only pony I trust'

I lay down my drink stunned by what he said. 'I...I always thought of you as this brick wall never crumbling always in your element...I can't believe this has been on your chest and you just act cool...you are a one of a kind pony' I say putting my hoove on his smiling sweetly.

'You are the only person I could ever trust Emma' Ben says smiling the first smile I have ever seen him have.

'I am going home do you wanna come with me?' I ask and he smiles.

'You are too slow getting home so I think I will take you home. 'Ben spreads out his wings and flys wrapping his legs around me and picking me up taking me home.

 **(Equestria palace nightime 2 months before nightmare moons return Celestia's bedroom)**

'Hey Luna I hope you're happy up there. I am still so sorry for doing that to you and every night I come down here and talk to you... You know about the spell I guess' Celestia says laying in her bed with one hoove on her stomach and suddenly feels a soft kick and smiles. 'I think soon I will have a piece of you down here with me and her name will be Alice. The docter ponies say it should be 1 more month and I can't wait- neither can she. She seems very impatient to get out, yet when I sing or talk to you she calms down still giving a few kicks. I think she will be an alicorn just like you and me. I think she will have the same playful attitude you had when you were a filly but I do think she will be serous when she needs to be. I hope you return someday not like that evil monster that...monster was' Celestia winces remembering Nightmare Moon with her sharp teeth and eyes like that of a predator. The laugh and threats nightmare moon made against her and her people, how it seemed to make reasons against everypony, doing everything it could to take over Luna. Celestia shakes the thoughts out of her head and continues talking. 'I hope that when you come back you love our child and help me take care of her considering you are her mother along with me' Celestia smiles looking at her swollen stomach and smiles weakly. 'I hope you come back friend I have to use magic to make sure others don't see my pregnancy only a select few know and they should help me take care of the filly. I hope that some day you forgive me for sending you away' Celestia says smiling and remembers something. 'I guess you know about twilight sparkle my favourite pupil she is very happy but doesn't understand the power of friendship or the weight of her power and still doesn't know about her alicorn heritage **(A pony needs alicorn blood to become a alicorn and twilight is already a alicorn in the series well at least that's my reason for that and it would make sense for them to not make everyone a alicorn)** and I hope one day she for fills her potential of being a unicorn and joins us as a alicorn. I just want you to know...I love you you were the one person I truely cared about above my people. I hope all your dreams a happy' Celestia closes her eyes and immediately falls asleep not noticing the crack in the door. 'So she is pregnant that means she doesn't love me! But I have plans for this pony and her filly a very nice plan that will give me everything I need as long as that Luna doesn't come back my plan will be flawless' The figure smiles giggling like a little filly and closes the door and walks away leaving no signs that the pony was even there.

 **A/N:Hello! Hope you liked the extra long chapter and like this whole Celestia Luna thing? I will be making a second part for the rest of peace alley and more on the mysteries pony. but now I have a few questions for you; who do you think that mysteries pony was? Who is Alice? will Spike get what he wants? And lastly will Minty find out his secret and stop the changelings master plan? Continue reading to find out all these answers and more in two worlds, Same story!**


	4. The Party:Part 2

**A/N: I will change one bit, it was Red who made the card. Pepper is extremely shy and hates being in public. I will make a few chapters about the party, like maybe two more maybe just because it's a huge event in the fanfic. Now I am basing the Pepper bit a lot on the Greek tale of.. Psyche? Psychi? I think it sounds like psy-k-ie and I don't have Internet to figure this out CURSES! Well anyway enjoy fanfic army! (it is Psyche - ed.)**

 **(Peppers POV the party 4 AM)**

'Um..thank you Spike' I quickly walk in after thanking him and run towards the star gazing area trying to make sure no body sees me.

'Hey Peps is that you?!'

I freeze in in terror knowing who it is. 'Yep it's me Pepper... I didn't expect to see you Red, master party pony and party king' I turn around and look at the crazy looking red pony, he has his annoying red cloak covered in steamers and confetti with the cherry red shiny fabric looking a bit worse for wear yet perfectly showing off his red horn.

'Hey Peps, you know I have been thinking and I don't get it why are you so shy? Maybe me and my buds could talk and try to "Help" you get over it' Red says putting his hoof over me and dragging me towards his group. His breath stinks of fermented apple and alcohol making me gag and try to pull away. 'Oh come on we just want to talk you, ya know what I mean?' Red says making me get really nervous and somehow I manage to break out of his grasp and gallop as fast as I can into the stargazing area.

I stop when I am finally there and let out a deep sigh of relief walking over to a dark clear patch and lay down to admire the beautiful stars.

'Um hey Pepper'

I quickly look around see the silhouette of a unicorn or is it a pegasus? 'Who's there?' I whisper and silence greets my answer.

'Lets just say I am a mare who really admires you for who you are- not your looks lik other ponies' says the strange pony who trots over and lies next to me. 'I saw Red, he can be very pushy and dangerous when he's drunk but he just doesn't know how to act with someone like you. if you like you can call me Candy' Candy says and I can sense her moving to face me. 'Do you like to look at the stars when you're alone and guess what stories they form? If not then I can do it by myself I am used to that' Candy says and I smile forgetting nobody can see me.

'I thought I was the only one' I say happy and we both giggle. I point to a group of stars with my hoof, 'That group looks just like my bunny, Devil. **(Sorry I had to give Angel a parallel self, I just had to)** He's very kind and considerate and helps me take care of my animals yet I named him that because of his black fur and red eyes' I say and she giggles. We talk for hours laughing at what we see in the sky and talking about our lives and I feel like I have known Candy for years.

'I remember hearing a myth that..well oh no I can't' Candy says shyly.

'Come on I promise I won't laugh I cross my heart' I say and silence greets me for a while.

'Well okay. Whenever some pony dies, they become a star. The more love in their life, the brighter they will be. Constellations are just families of ponies that have all passed before us. It was what my mum told me the day before she was taken away in a changeling raid...they took my whole family aside from my twin. We managed to hide in the closet. Thank heavens they didn't find us.' Candy says and I hear a sniffling like some pony crying.

'Oh there there...at least you knew them...I was a runt when I was tossed out into the wilderness as soon as I was 1 week old...thank heavens that Whisper, the alpha female of her pack found me and raised me with her cubs...if she hadn't found me I would of died of hunger or worse' I finish and the silence seems so thick around us you could probably cut it with a knife.

'Wow I..um...I have always admired you ever since I saw you take care of that wolf who had a horrible deadly disease -well at least it's horrible to wolves...I admired your bravery considering it could have killed you with one snap of its jaws yet you helped it... You didn't see a predator or a threat to your animals, you saw something that needed help and you helped it to get better. You saved it's life and ever since then I have admired you.'

My hoof touches something smooth and circular and guess it's Candy's hoof.

'I...like you a lot...every since I saw you take care of that wolf I have always placed you in a pedestal above me, I saw a pretty mare yet that was just a small piece of you, you are kind and sweet always eager to help and you know everything about plants maybe even more than Forest Sparkle!...' Candy gives an uncomfortable shrug, 'Yeah when I say this out load it sounds like I am a stalker and I don't mean it like that! I am just uh I don't know how to make this sound not creepy'

I giggle at Candy's fluster after pointing all this stuff out. 'I am used to people watching me so I don't think it's creepy trust me I have all these stallions right outside my window when I wake up- mainly because I am beautiful. I never accept the date offers but you seem to be more kind and respect the whole privacy thing' I say and I hear a nervous chuckle.

'Um I know you probably get this a lot but...I like you for you not your beauty well you're pretty but that's only a tiny part of you and now I think I am repeating myself but..would you...go out with me?'

The words shock me. I only just met her yet she knows so much about me and seems so nice but should I? 'I am sorry but I only just met you maybe if I got to know you-'

'I am sorry as well because I need to keep my identity a secret...I need to go I like the look of that cake over there and need something to drink' Candy says before I hear her get up and walk away.

I lie there for what feels like a eternity and feel so alone, with no one to talk to and keep thinking about Candy. 'Maybe I should of said yes I need somepony that I don't run away from or cower in fear of being rejected'. Suddenly I feel myself get lifted off the ground and see a red bubble like the ones unicorns can make to take something with out carrying it... Red unicorn magic...used to drag something without touching it...I try to shout knowing who it is but my voice doesn't work. I am completely helpless as Red drags me out to his group of friends. I land roughly on the ground in the centre and look around at the faces around me snickering and whispering things I can't make out.

'Hey Peps I have a few questions for you and my buddy's do too' Red says a snarl forming across his face. 'I saw you talking to somepony... Would you like to tell me who that pony is?' Red says looking pretty mad and dangerous like he's getting ready to attack somepony.

'Um ah I don't know' I say making myself as small as possible slowly backing away.

'You seemed to know considering how long you both were talking?! I know this because I was looking for you and heard you' Red says walking towards me making me back up fast into somepony who smiles and pushes me right in front of Red. 'So who was she? Because I don't want any pony laying their stinking hooves on my toys'

That strikes a nerve. Something inside me boils away at my fear and shyness, rising up getting hotter ready to erupt. I get up eye to eye with Red. 'You think I belong to you? You think I belong...to you?' I say coldly my anger boiling fuelling my being with the strength to fight back. 'Well lookie here mister I belong to no pony! Especially not some drunk stallion!' Red starts backing away but I keep my face right in front of his keeping eye contact. 'I am not one of your toys that you can just play with when ever you want! I am my own pony! I am not something you can play with without consequences and if you have a problem with that then-' I stop when Red starts to run away, I grab the longest thing I can find and tie it into a lasso and effortlessly throw it around Red's neck and tighten the rope making him fall on his back. I pull him towards me and spin him around to face me. 'I will tie you up and drag you to the edge of changeling territory and leave you there to be eternally stuck in one of their food chambers!' I say as cold and sharp as a blizzard of icicles but as I say it a sly evil smile replaces the abashed expression on Red's face and he leaps on me, surprising me. He spreads me out and I struggle against him yet somehow he keeps me pinned.

'You are so sexy when you are mad you know? When you show your true nature, oh ho ho! It gets my blood boiling' He kisses me right and then forcing my lips open.

I struggle in vain my anger boiler extinguished with the acid rain of terror. I keep struggling trying to bit down on his tongue yet I feel so weak my whole body feels as weak and wobbly as jelly in the hot sun. I finally manage to snap my jaws on his tongue and he gets off howling in pain. I get up weak and adrenaline courses though me _Run, flee, fly away_ the thought repeats in my head and I try to flee into the skies, knowing he can't chase me yet I stop unable to move more then a few feet off the ground. I flap my wings as fast as I can as hard as I can yet something keeps me from moving into the safety of the clouds. I turn around and see the lasso I had thrown around Red's neck so I could threaten him now around one of my legs the other end has red gripping the rope tightly in his mouth a line of blood trickling down from his mouth a insane murderous gleam in his now tiny pupils. _This is just like the older dragons I have seen with the poor sheep they have caught. The dragons knowing they have won start playing with their food, letting the poor sheep go and let it think it's escaped and then just before it gets out of their cave they grab the poor sheep and toss it into the air and fly up snapping their jaws around the poor sheep eating it alive. Now it appears I am the sheep being played with and tormented just a poor animal that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, I wonder when the jaws will snap around me ending my life of freedom and causing me a new existence of pain._ I start crying. His buddies, seeming to enjoy this, hold back ponies that want to help me. I close my eyes and keep struggling refusing to give up with out a fight.

Then I hear a whistle like that the wind makes and feel Red let go of the rope and my wings give out making me fall to the ground thankful I was only three meters high. I land on the soft grass with an ommph. I open my eyes and see a hooded figure his or her face shrouded in darkness. the only thing I can see is a horn sticking out its head.

'I can sense you took a potion that would give you the strength of the earth ponies. You have been learning magic spells and potions for months and it could be used for good but it appears the alcohol has corrupted your mind. I have studied magic for years and I will now protect Pepper from you!' I realise who it is and smile and get up. 'Candy!' I smile and gallop towards her yet she moves out of the road and grabs me by the waist. 'I want you to close your eyes this won't be pretty'

I nod 'please don't hurt them too badly. They are good ponies, just drunk right now. All we need is to escape'. I feel her let go as I close my eyes and hear blasts of magic and hear screams of panic, trampling of hooves ponies shouting curses and then silence.

'They aren't dead I just used a restraining spell. come on quickly! We don't have much time!'

I open my eyes and nod galloping along side the figure trying to peak into her cloak.

'You can't see me...it's better for both of us if you don't know who I am' she says and pulls her hood down further.

We gallop for what feels like ages continuing beyond the party and into the streets of oak village, one part of peace valley. I collapse from exhaustion, too tired to even move. I hear shouting behind from me and gasp, 'Go on without me. I will just be a burden. You can escape!' I close my eyes and a tear rolls down my cheek. Trembling and as weak as a new born foal, I feel my self get lifted up onto something warm and soft. I open my eyes and see I am on the back of Candy. I try to move but invisible coils keep me firmly attached to Candy. My eyes close slowly, the need to sleep proving far too strong. I try to cling to some thread of consciousness but succumb to sleep as soon as my eyelids close.

 **(Feather's POV night of party)**

I shake hoofs with Spike who now seems very concerned. There is a tightness to his mouth and a nervous look in his eyes. I catch the words "she is'nt here yet" as I hurry in, eager to impress some of the guys at the pool. I fly over being the third best flyer in Peace Valley after the queen and Pepper. I fly high up into the clouds and then tuck my wings in, diving down super stallion ( **XD get it?** ) style into the pool, creating a huge wave that splashes everyone in the pool. All the mares stere at me, their manes soaking wet and dripping water. Most ponys looked like they were getting ready to strangle me.

'Dude! That was so epic!'

I twist around to the source of the voice and see my best bud 'Carrot!' I shout and swim over. 'Friends forever' I say and we head butt each other and feel a bit dizzy but shake it off. Carrot has a yellow and green flowing mane that only goes down to her shoulder blades making her look pretty elegant. Her tail was the same murky yellow as her hair and quite short and spiky and looked very out of place on her elegant figure. Her tall slim body was a wheat yellow. I notice a purple wing around one of her eyes and hole in one of her ears. 'Let me guess the mares attacked you again by surprise?' I say sighing and examining Carrot all over.

'Yeah I know but I have my own life! Its not my fault I can't have you around me all the time. Mares have a lot more issues then stallions!' Carrot says huffing and sitting on the edge of the pool. I sigh, remembering when we first became friends.

 **(Flashback)**

'Why! Why didn't they take me instead! Why!' I shout into the streets now ridden with bricks and fire from by far the worst changeling raid we have ever had. I remember the screams of the innocent,the buzzing of changeling wings, the explosions from the magic blasts that had been fired by both sides and the red changeling leading them. They had taken half of oak village...killed most of the unicorns. One of the family's taken was mine, my mum, my dad, my little sisters, my big brother. I remember that evil red changeling laughing as countless ponys were slaughtered. I tried to fight, taking down at least five changelings before they swarmed on me and pinned me to the ground. I remember the red changeling's soulless eyes looking into mine, a lot like any normal ponys but dull and full of malice.

'I could kill you right here and now but I think it would be more painful if I just let you live with the knowledge of the fact you are pathetic and were unable to do anything. I will give you a present to constantly remind you of this day'

I touch the cut over my right eye were the red changeling had grabbed a piece of a unicorn horn and scratched a single long cut across my eye. I can still see because I had closed my eyelid but I still remember the laughter as I screamed in agony. He was going to take _everyone_ but the queen of Peace Valley managed to get there before the changelings could do anymore damage. She had used...some kind of spell against them that...freezes them, not with ice but so they were perfectly still before they could break into a panic and flee but the damage could not be undone. She had taken the changelings to her castle to be locked away but I think she should of incinerated them destroyed those monsters.

I kick at some of the loose rock and it bounces off something and hits me in the snout. 'Ow!' I shout and collapse crying. Something then captures my attention, a low whistling noise and a quiet sobbing. I get up and immediately start to gallop as fast as I can towards the whistle, hope and fear warring inside me. I round the corner and find the source of the noise; I see a mare lying on the ground, two gashes in her back and tears streaming down her mud stained face, the whistling comes from a bunch of ponys surrounding her and throwing rocks. I immediately spring into action and fly up into the air and dive at the pegasi who are laughing at her and shouting horrible things. I knock the pegasi out from the sky catching them completely by surprise thinking its a changeling because I am just a black and blue blur as I protect the poor mare. The unicorns stop throwing rocks at the yellow mare and start firing bolts of magic at me. A few bolts graze my side and I realise that their intent is to kill. I zigzag across the sky to avoid the bolts and knowing, I can't take them out I dart down and grab the mare who panics and struggle. As I dart out, I notice they have stopped fire. _Wow they must hate this mare considering they will just let her get taken by what they think is a changeling_ I stop and slowly decend down.

'Wait! You're not a changeling?' She says stating the obvious

'No I am a cow! Of course I am not a changeling! I am a Pegasus!' I say and accidentally drop her. I panic knowing that the distance would kill her and dive down. Not fifteen meters below me she lands on a cloud and I stop confused. 'What? But...but only pegasi can land on clouds!' I shout still very shocked at the fact that she can land on a cloud.

'That's because I am a Pegasus! You see these two holes? The red changeling ripped my wings off! Those folks that were attacking me did that because he made it look like we were partners! That changeling vermin!' the yellow pony says scowling before her eyes widen in recognition. 'Hey, wait a minute! You're that pony that took down five of the elite changelings! He spared you but gave you a gash across your eye! You looked so cool like black lightning taking down those changelings and the pegasi!' She breathes, like a child meeting their hero. 'Oh that reminds me my name is Carrot! I may not be an earth pony but I can grow carrots like no other pony!' Carrot says holding out her hoof **(this is not Golden Harvest/Carrot top her name is just Carrot)**.

'Well nice to meet you but I need to go, I have a lot of plans to make' I say and start to fly off but before I get my wings up, she tries to leap with me, forgetting her wings are gone. 'Oh come on do I have to save you all the time?' I say exasperated and a bit mad. I dive down, catch her and fly off with her to the forest away from the other ponys. 'Look, I am getting tired of saving you so if you want to do me a favour, you stay here in the forest where you won't get attacked by other ponies! I just want to be left alone!' I say and start to fly off as fast as I can to changeling territory. I start to charge, ready to get revenge on the changelings and not caring if I die or not. I see a blur of yellow and green and bang into a pony and fall to the floor. 'Hey who-' My eyes are wild with my hunger for pay back but the fire inside me is quickly extinguished when I look and see Carrot in front of me very still and barely breathing. 'Oh great queen of Peace Valley what have I done?' I shout and run up to the damaged form of Carrot. 'That was at my fastest speed! I might as well of rammed her with a rocket!' I panic and struggle to get the fallen form of Carrot on my back and fly, fly away not knowing where to go and suddenly find myself in unknown territory **(Now I will clarify one thing, some ponies in Peace Valley know about Equestria but don't tell anyone. Why? because they know that if they told anyone about Equestria then they know what will happen. They know but do you? whoever tells me why in the reviews then I will PM you and I will put any OC you want but it has to be something that doesn't have anything to do with humans kay?)** I fly over a huge forest seeing all sorts of strange things and lots of dangers. I spy a hut and fly down on instinct. I charge though the door and see a Zebra stirring a pot that contains...something.

'You aren't from here, it's clear **(I will rhyme sometimes with Zecora but not all the time other wise I will go very crazy and maybe kill someone...I just can't take the mental strain of rhyming all the time, I don't have the time to** **rhyme...don't judge** **me)** so what are you? to every pony's knowledge, e'en those who go to college, there is nothing beyond Equestria' she says looking me over.

'Look I don't have time for this! I was heading at my fastest speed to...well I can't tell you but I am the third fastest pony in Peace Valley! and she..tried to stop me and I crashed into her... Please help her she's dying!' I say and the zebra looks at Carrot and examines her over.

'I can save her but it will take a long time. She will need to stay with me until she's better' the zebra says taking Carrot from my back and sitting her in a corner adorned with masks and strange plants.

'Wait how long? I don't even know your name. How do I know you won't hurt her?' I ask looking over the zebra, glaring yet she laughs. 'My name is Zecora and sorry if I seem a bit shady I heal and help a lot of the ponys in Equestria and trust me I know just the thing to help her and if you like you can come visit her when ever you want. She should be better in a month' Zecora says and starts getting herbs from the shelves before putting them in a bowl and using a pestle to grind them up.

'Well...okay but I want her to be safe and well! I hate my self for doing this to her...' I say, a single tear escaping my eye. Before Zecora can say anything more I fly out of the hut and into the safety of the clouds. I curl up into a ball, feeling pretty pathetic about myself and spot a group of pegasai going around destroying the clouds around me. _Oh no I need to run before they find me!_ I get up and fly as fast as I can. I don't know where I am going or how long I have been flying for but I finally stop right at Crystal Lake and fall down exhausted and faint immediately.

After I woke up I had to work on rebuilding Oak Village but I would always take time to visit Carrot who Zecora mended but couldn't give her wings again. Minty managed to make some mech wings for her to fly using her still intact pegasi neural network. After Carrot healed up we have been the best of buds and working to protect Oak Village from the Changelings. Every pony hates us and fears me saying I am living lightning but thats just rumours but I do often have to bandage my self up and take out rocks from wounds ponys have made but being a hero and knowing I am protecting people makes it all worth it.

 **(Flashback ends)**

I smile at the memory as I hug Carrot who smiles hugging me back. 'So have you seen any signs of changelings?' Carrot whispers in my ear looking around.'Well maybe I have seen a certain group in the love area who when ever a pony talks to them they do get weaker and more tired but I feel like we should enjoy ourselves a bit this is a party' I say and look at the top of the diving board and see Spike. I fly around the side being extra careful to not get caught. I slowly, silently fly up behind Spike and then push him off the diving board and into the pool. I laugh crying tears of laughter as Spike splashes about swimming slowly to the ladder. 'Ha ha right on Feather! that was so awesome!' Carrot says and I high hoof her as Spike gives us the death glare. I laugh at him and me and Carrot just talk on our end of the pool as the other ponys are in the opposite end doing everything they can to avoid us. 'You know I have been wondering for a long time... do you think what we are doing is worth it?' Carrot asks looking at the other mares who glare at her and look at me with pure fear in their eyes. 'What do you mean by that?'

'like do you think all that we are doing to protect Oak village is actually worth the effort? I mean we are treated the exact same way and I even heard a rumour that... I am not even a pony I am some kind of monster that looks like a pony'

'I wonder that too sometimes but... its not about what is going to improve every ponys opinion its about what is right and honestly' I look over at my torn body were rocks have cut deep into me and left many scars as they healed. 'They treat us like monsters yet they are just ponys like you and me...scared of power and what they don't know... but even if this isn't right then at least we know what to do' I say holding carrot close to me as I think about the end game plan that we have talked about. 'After all We are just characters in a story, the author of this tale decides weather we win or we die' I say feeling dout cloud my heart as I stare at the ponys one mare even hides behind a stallion when I look at her. 'What was with the last bit?'

'I don't know I just felt the sudden edge to be dramatic' I say and make Carrot laugh. 'You are like a big brother to me' Carrot says giving me a tight hug. A memory pops into my head of when I was a little colt having a picnic with my family. My little sisters are sitting beside me feeding the birds bread crumbs and telling funny jokes. tears push at the back of my eyes as the thought seals though my mind as I look at carrot. 'Yeah.. yeah you are like a little sister to me' I hold her closer to me startling her at how tight it is _"and this time I won't lose you"_ I hold Carrot like my life depends on it smiling. 'Um..please...stop...I...cant...breath!' I let go immediately and she flops into the water splashing about. Carrot swims to the pool ladder and slowly climbs up and out. 'Oh come on I am sorry' she ignores me and continues climbing and leaves the pool. _Oh no! has she forgotten that the moment she leaves my side the ponys will tear her apart! the only thing that stops them is me and my terrifying_ _appearance._ I dive down and then use my wings like a propellor to jet out of the surface of the water and look for Carrot and spot her backed up against a tree a group of ponies around her smiling and preparing to attack. I charge at a unicorn and feel a spark but it quickly fades as I hit the unicorn in the snout. I catch the group by surprise and knock out another pony before the charge at me. They try to tackle me to the ground yet I kick and buck yet for each one I kick off 2 more seem to come back. They eventually swarm me pinning me to the ground and a memory of that day when I was helpless as the changelings attacked my family taking them to that hell they call home and I was there helpless utterly useless as everything I loved was destroyed. 'NO!' I scream and something inside me sparks to life and I attack with new found strength as clouds form above us thunder and lightning balouing in them. I get every thing off me and look around now not seeing ponies but changelings, everywhere walking towards me. I fly up high and as fast as I can and feel that same spark and feel it again and again and then my vision crackles with black lightning and I turn around and plummet to the ground my wings tucked in as the ground grows bigger and I hit the ground and release the shockwave knocking out every changeling around me **(Now I will say this yes that did just happen not a illusion aside from the changelings).** I smile and suddenly feel a sharp stabbing pain in my back and let out a howl of pain and collapse on the ground. I look up and see the red changeling looming over me the shard of horn in his hand and he laughs that same maniacal laughter as he raises the horn its sharp point glinting in the moon light. I close my eyes a tear rolling down my cheek _I really am pathetic, I wonder if he may be doing me and the world a favour by destroying the most pathetic thing on the planet I can't even defeat a simple red changeling._ I hear a thump and something heavy falling to the ground. I open my eyes and see Carrot a board of wood in her mouth where a small line of blood drips down. Carrot looks at me and smiles her know it all smile 'You always reminded me of lightning' Carrot says before collapsing to the ground completely exhausted.

 **(? ?'pov midnight)**

I turn on and open my eyes and just see static. 'TESTING OPTICAL CAMERA; FAILED, FIXING' a robot voice booms in my head and my vision clears to a empty room, stats popping up as I look around at the four-legged, winged things around me.

'Where am I? who are you? what are you?what am I? who am I?' I ask, my voice sounding distorted and demonic as the words exit my mouth.

'Just calm down while we fix your voice box. We are your creators and you are Atlanta, our first test at artificial intelligence. You are at the factory and we need you to help us,' one of the creatures says.

Two of them glide down, tools in their hands and I examine them. Suddenly an image pops up with a profile. The smaller one is a "Robotics Engineer" as is as the larger more buff-looking one. A green word pops up labelling them as "SAFE" and I let them come near. They examine my neck I can't see what they do but they remove a plate and use their tools to fix my voice box.

'All clear!' one shouts as he bolts up my neck smiling. He raises his hoof to his forehead and does what my data banks call a "salute" before they both fly up back into the shadows.

'So what am I here to help you with?' I ask not trusting these "Creators".

'Well we need your help with obliterating the taint of earth crawlers!'

I look up, not knowing what they mean.

'We pegasi do all the hard work while they sit around growing flowers and practising vile arts! We supply the water and lay our lives on the line to protect them from the bad things that lurk in the shadows.' He snorts before continuing,"Well we think its time to rise! Rise above them and bring them the judgement they deserve! But what's judgement without a god or in your case a goddess?'

Another form swoops down and the sight terrifies me to my very core. I see a creature with long flowing hair filled with every colour in the spectrum and two void-black horns pierce the air above the rainbow of its hair. Its eyes are red with a fire seeming to burn in them like two miniature suns. It's body, a dark void-black like it's horns beneath a white lab coat that is stained with splatters and smudges of a red liquid that seems to be all over its body. Through two holes of its lab coat grow huge black wings that seem bigger then its body yet look able to fold back. Its tail looks like its been solidified into two sharp multi-coloured swords that look able to kill someone. I back away from the beast trembling and wide - eyed, prompting it to laugh and smile. To my surprise, the smile is gentle warm as the creature extends a hoof for me to hold.

I reach for it and see to my utmost shock, a hoof just like his but pure bright white. As I reach for the hoof, mine morphs into a..thing with five posable stubs that differ in size **(Forgive me for my bad description you would think** **describing something that you always use easy...but in the mlp universe...)** I grab it back and move the stubs around and smile at this thing. I put my other hoof up and see it too has morphed into this wondrous thing and I laugh smiling.

'Like them? I call them "Hands" you only have two but I also gave you something too actually stand on, I call them "Feet" and if you wonder "why did I do this?" only the very best for my lord' it says backing away as I look down at my "Feet" and put them flat against the ground to try something.

I put my hands against the ground and push straightening my legs as I do so and get up. I wobble and laugh as I fall down. I look at the beast and smile a twinge of a warm something growing in my chest. 'Thank you but what are you and what should I call you Master' it flinches when I call it master. 'You don't call me Master for I am your slave! you shouldn't be kind to me or any pony! and Engineer! program her with the knowledge about the ponys and our history' it shouts the warm smile gone replaced with a scowl. The thing disappears into the shadows and another creature appears stumbling over a computer and plug on its back. Words pop up red now as I look at the computer and plug displaying "WARNING DANGER!" and I back away and I notice my form has changed to the state it was before to be just like them. 'Its okay I know your whole being is sensing danger with my computer and all but I am here to help you and teach you about us. Now I am going to turn you off while I do this but when we turn you back on you will feel better more...Refreshed now just let me get near you' I back away and I point my hoof at him and it changes into something that looks like the hand but instead of stubs sharp long pointed swords take their place and I get up not feeling wobbly anymore and look down and see not my other form but one of dark metal armour plating and weapons of all kind, my "feet" replaced with long needle like objects that right now dig into the ground stabilising my heavy yet slender form. 'Um..please don't hurt me I am only here to *gulp* help you...so please don't hurt m-m-me' its word tremble and it curls up into a ball to protect itself. I walk up to it my core screaming at me to destroy it yet I don't. I sit down next to it and my form changes to my four legged form and I lay down and close my eyes and force shut down.

 **A/N:hey fanfic army! I just wanna say sorry for the long wait and the "Factory" isn't the "Rainbow factory" its a lot like it but it isn't "The Rainbow Factory" just so you know and also I would appreciate it if I could get some constructive reviews telling me what I could improve on and hope that I am doing a good job and hope you liked the** **party(;-3)!**


	5. Old sparks

**A/N:Hey every pony! I am going to dedicate this chapter to three of my OCs. Hey everyone sorry for the long wait I have been busy with emotional stuff and everything. Sorry that it isn't edited I am going to upload some chapters that haven't been edited because my editor has been exceptionally busy and I cant edit at all. I will replace the chapters that haven't been edited once they have been edited okay? Anyways enjoy!**

 **(Spike's POV 12 years ago Changeling nest in equestria)**

'Hey Mother, its my 6th birthday today!' I say, bouncing around with joy and mother scowls at me before she continues to draw an invasion plan.

'Changelings don't have birthdays! and would you suppress that joy emotion! I still regret being with your father and the fact you can have such strong emotion disgusts me! the only reason I keep him around is because I don't want to starve' Mother snaps without breaking from her furious strokes.

I sigh and leave to go outside, maybe even go out into the meadows to play. The changeling nest still terrifies me with how desolate and menacing it looks. _Maybe I could be a changeling until I get there. I just need to be careful about ponys seeing me._ I change into my changeling form feeling much more free and powerful and I smile. The smile vanishes again immediately as I stop and move out the way of a horde of changelings returning empty handed, a large gash across all of their backs.

'Wimp' one says looking at me as they trot inside. I take that moment to fly out over the wall and see a forest. I fly for a while feeling the fresh breeze against my mane making me actually feel alive. The air is pure and has a slight smell of pine and daisies unlike the dusty acidic smell of the hive. I spot a field of yellow flowers and with a grin I fly down toward the centre and plunge down into a soft bed of flowers where I lie down giggling. A white bunny hopes over to me and looks at me confused before it snuggles in close to me. _I wonder why animals keep seeking me out? they always seem to like me"_ I cuddle the bunny before I hear another rustle and duck, hiding beneath the bed of tall flowers. Peering through the petals I see four white long slender hooves trotting towards me and I panic. I hide, thinking about shifting and remembering that it would create a green aura clearly signalling that I am a changeling. The hooves stop right in front of me and I notice a long flowing tail that moves by its self. I look up, knowing its pointless to hide and see Celestia looking down at me glaring.

'A changeling here? why are you here, are you a scout planning a invasion?' Celestia says coldly. I back away slowly shaking, the tiny white bunny hopping after me. Celestia examines me looking at my red wings and black mane. 'You aren't like any changeling I have ever seen. So you must be the queens child eh? you should know that changelings aren't allowed anywhere near inhabited areas and where is your mother anyway?'

Celestia backs me up against a tree and I immediately think about what mother taught me on attacking _But that was for when you where older! you don't know what to do now! oh wait._ 'You wouldn't hurt a child would you? I am only 6! please don't hurt me!' I say genuinely crying from fear but inside hope burns for Celestia's light to blind her so I can escape and explore. Celestia's expression softens yet she still frowns looking down at me. 'You can go into ponyville and feed. I won't let a child starve but you will have to show me your normal form so I know who you are' Celsetia says still frowning. _I_ _can't show her my Pony form! but I can flee but this is the great Celestia but its my only hope...Well here goes everything._ I buzz my wings and shoot up into the sky and immediately start flying towards ponyvill I keep looking behind me to see if Celestia was following me but I never saw her and I let out a sigh of relief and deck into the forest and change into my regular pegasus form. 'Ahh I am starving but I think I might work instead of fly too risky' I say casually trotting to ponyville smiling. As soon as I reach ponyvill I slowly walk admiring the sights amazed by everything and spot clouds dale in the sky and a bunch of pegasi making a tornado of water for weather truly amazed at the spectacle. I breathe in already feeling stronger by the happiness of everyone and suddenly taste something strange and new yet intoxicating. I walk over following the taste and find a brawl going on in a allay between 2 big colts and a little one. The smell from the fight is nauseating and sickly sweet yet tastes delight full different to love not as nice but amazing still. I examine the three closely and notice that the two bigger colts appear much more exhausted and beaten up then the smaller one who dosent appear touched and only a tiny bit puffed. Suddenly the two bigger colts collapse and the smaller one smiles walking over them and I quickly duck out of the way as he walks out and then the strange sweet taste is gone leaving me with a very bitter aftertaste yet I still yearn for that intoxicating flavour and I finally put my finger on the emotional cocktail; Revenge, Hatred and Pain. I spread my wings to fly off back to the nest being extremely careful about any pony spotting me and walk in. Now I don't have a sliver of guilt or purity in me as it disappears as the hatred fuels my body as Revenge and Pain courses though me making the new improved me. 'Hey runt what are you doing in our territory? you better get out or else!' I face the same group of Changelings that has always teased me since I was born. I stand in a attack stance anger coursing though me charging my systems into overdrive. 'Okay you asked for it I know she never wanted a son anyway' one of them says and starts charging a bolt but I let mine loose before him my bolt aimed at his horn. He howls in pain and looks at his now broken horn and starts looking around at the fizzing shards around him. The other two back away as I move toward the scrambling changeling and smile at the confusion and chaos I caused. The changeling looks at me approaching him and he backs away running into the shadows. _I could get used to this power I certainly do like it_ I look around and see Changelings around me smiling at my savage hunger for power. 'Hey whats all this fuss about! let me though!' I hear mother and immediately turn to see the changelings parting making a clear straight line towards me. She walks with imperial grace, her eyes scanning the crowd before she sees me and seems to examine my twisted changeling soul. 'You have finally embraced your true nature I see, Come with me I have to show you the rest of our nest and put you into training with the other brood of changelings' I walk towards her smiling in sly glee at the thought of joining the attack drones or even the assassination team and finally we reach a large door with a magic lock with a knife next to it. Mother picks up the knife the glowing green aura of changeling magic around it and she brings it up to her leg and cuts it. Dark blue blood spills over the lock and it vanishes as the door creaks open. Mother walks in the wound now seeping a green ooze that disgusts me yet I follow. I step in and look around and see a huge chamber filled with strange green goo pods some bigger then others. I walk towards one of the pods and see what looks to be a Pony looking around inside terrified and sees me and presses against the other side trying to run out but the wall seems as solid as stone for him. 'Changeling ooze, a bit like honey with bees but much more useful and only Changelings, air and emotions are the only things able to get though but anything else it traps and turns as solid as a rock and that fear feeds us. Hello little one I am guessing you are queen Chrysalis's brood? the rest of us have brood mothers which for them isn't a pleasant life but the queen can only give birth a few times and to support this huge place. Oh sorry my name is drone 21088 only royalty get names' I turn around and see a Unicorn in a lab coat and glasses. 'Oh sorry your highness I like this form a lot more then my changeling form especially when researching shapeshifting' 21088 shifts back into his changeling form and he looks very different from other changelings I usually see. 21088 looks more purple then any changeling I have ever seen, he is as skinny and puny as a noodle I could probably snap him in half like one too probably. 'Look is there anything you want to say "Noodle"s? because I don't have the time for a simple petty drone matters so whats your business!' I shout at him and he seems shocked at my outrage even a bit confused. 'I need to go right now I have training to do so run along now drone I have business to do' I walk away leaving him in shock and something inside me burns brighter, my hatred fuelling making it burn me yet seems to power me. I gallop to catch up with mother and finally get up behind her and she doesn't seem to even of noticed I had gone. 'I would like to ask you something Spike, are you ready to know your destiny?' I freeze tensing up at the question extremely confused. 'What do you mean mother?' I ask my voice shaking a bit and she chuckles at my timidness. 'We have the most powerful artefact unknown to the ponies, what is this artefact you ask? its the ball of destiny made from pure alicorn magic. When you touch it you will see the most likely outcome to your life. Most aren't very happy and its very rare for somepony to change their fate' I gulp as she opens the door to reveal a huge crystal ball the size of a changeling and iridescent. 'Go on touch the orb every Changeling does this before training it is our advantage in this war for survival, so go on!' I walk slowly towards the ball and hear whispers yet the only things in the room is me, mother and the ball. Now only 2 steps away I hear screams and crying, voices crying out for vengeance and bitter words. I finally reach the ball and slowly reach my hoof out to touch it and when I touch it nothing happens. Minutes pass by as I wait and I sigh thinking that I may have nothing and then my breathing stops my whole body freezes and the screams come back as visions blind me.

 **(Vision third person)**

A black swarm of changelings fly above the land blacking out the sun and plunging equestrian into darkness. A beam of rainbow magic attacks the changelings and it hits them and explodes and the bodies of changelings fall to the ground and screams of hurra echo but the rejoice is short lived as a second wave come this time a red beam charging in front. The beam seeks out the source and finds 6 ponies wearing the elements of harmony. The beam hits the purple pony who screams and then drops to the ground unmoving and not breathing. The beam hits them all the pink one second, the rainbow one third, the white one fourth, the brown one fifth and finally the pale yellow pegasus. The red charge stops finally and laughs as the changelings swarm over the hill like a flood of black death. They reach ponyville and the screams of ponies echo as they are carried by Changelings to be eternal generators of food. The Changelings start heading for Cantorlot but before they can a pink forcefield surrounds it and Ponies start leaving carrying weapons and Unicorns stay inside to fire bolts of magic. The changelings don't get near as the hordes of ponies comes out and then two ponies appear both in front of the sun one as black as night and the other as bright as the sun. The changelings stop to look up in fear as Celestia and Luna look down and fire two bolts of pure magic that seem to swirl into a shooting star. They rain down stars of pure magic that explode in bright light as soon as they hit the ground. The red changeling looks up and he charges up turning into the pure blood red beam of death and aims for Celestia. Luna sees the red changeling and just before it hits Luna charges in front of the beam and she gasps and looks down at the red changeling who's horn has impaled her right in the heart. Time seems to freeze as every living thing in equestria seems to look up at the sight of Luna and Celestia's Horrified expression. Even the flowers petals seem to point towards the seen of Luna crying yet smiling. Luna gasps in and with her finally breath she whispers to Celestia with her dying breath "Take care of Alice my love" Luna's eyes go glassy and dull as she goes limp blood and tears trickling from her corpse and the red changeling tosses the body to the earth. the body falls limply every ponie watching, Every ponie even in peace valley look to see the black dot slowly plummet to the ground their hope slowly dieting as the most painful, anguish-full scream echoes over all of equestria and beyond at the black body slowly plummeting to the ground and it hits seeming to crack the world as it hits, a singular tear rolling down her cheek as her dead eyes finally close the window gone forever. Celestia turns to the red changeling Rage fuelling them both with power. Celestia screams a banshee like scream and charges at the red changeling taking him be surprise as they both plummet to the ground scratching and beating each other. Black and Red blood mixing as they fall to the ground and something else charges out from a far off land in a blaze like that of the sun and stars yet holds the coldness of night and the colours of a rainbow seeming to combine into a comet. Celestia attacks going for the final blow of death against the red changeling and the red changeling does as well. Before the two can imapale the other and vide versea the comet goes in-between the two and their horns stab it. The comet of colours stops and the cocoon of wonder fades revealing a single alicorn with the mane of Luna and the tail of Celestia. Both the horns of the red changeling and Celestia have impaled into the new alicorn blood leaking from the wounds from either side. She smiles as she looks at them both tears of joy trilling from her cheeks. 'Please don't fight...I forgive you Spike...I always will' the alicorn shuts her eyes and goes limp as she dyes. Spike they both immediately take their horns out horrified and catch her body and slowly drift to the ground. The war stops as changelings and ponies look over and start surrounding the two commanders of this horrible war scrambling to see what they were looking at. 'Who's she?' whispers surrounds every pony their confusion as to who the dead pony is completely forgetting their resontantment against each other. Celestia holds the alicorn close to her hurt cradling the dead alicorn whispering a lullaby to her tears of sadness streaming down her face. The red changeling just looks at the alicorn in utter shock at why she saved him and didn't fight against him with Celestia. 'I thought she was dead when I saw her disappeared into that hellhole yet here she is now only a empty husk broken by the two ponies she trusted the most...I should of called off this invasion! I shouldn't of done this for if I hadn't the best mare in the whole fricking world would still be alive...Why!' The red changeling collapses with grief his sanity slowly disintegrating as he blames himself over and over again for the death of the alicorn. 'Why is she so special? she's a alicorn yes but why are you both being compassionate?' A purple changeling steps forward and looks at the pony seeming to anaylse her worth and life. 'She's the...Daughter of Celestia and Luna which is pretty obvious but I don't see anything else special about her aside from the fact that when she died the sun started moving by its self and now has a png image like nightmare moon's but this one seems to be...Smiling?' The purple changeling says smiling as every pony looks up to see the sun now with a silhouette of a pony her mane flowing by its self in waves and it's face smiling. Every pony looks away after a few seconds because their eyes hurt and they blink it out yet their hatred seems to wash away and they look at each other not seeing really any difference with each other the memory of fighting and war disintegrated by the warm smiles of the sun. 'Hey nice to meet you' and 'How ya doing' Echo though the millions of ponies yet Celestia still cradles the small dead form of the alicorn. 'My love is dead, my child is dead, my whole world is dead so why should I even continue living' Celestia says crying tears into the wound and suddenly a flame appears on her body and Celestia jumps back dropping the body as it bursts into flames and it slowly burns to ashes. The red changeling kneels at the ashes trying to gather them up along with Celestia yet a small wind blows and the ashs fly away with the wind yet one thing is still there, the last thing to prove she existed. 'Its her horn!' the red changeling picks up the horn exameing it and finds something carved omits side. "I will always love you, my family and lover from Minty" the red changeling crus and curls up into a ball depression seeping in yet the horn seems to guard him from it and ask him for better things in life. "Do what you want not what others want". Ten years later goes by and over the years changeling and ponys have found peace and now love with each other the war forgotten. Celestia after Luna and Minty died her sanity imploded she was seen often looking out her window talking to herself, walking around aimlessly forgetting where she was and attacking random ponys viscuely. One day Celestia just disappeared and for centuries no one knows where she is or if she's even still alive. Spike tried to forget Minty flinging with the other pony who liked him but he felt empty with her and dumped her and after that he was never the same. Being unable to age he would live forever yet right after he dumped the pony he tried to kill himself but before he could a pony saved him not wanting the hero of the war to die. Spike numerous times tried to kill himself but none would let him not wanting the hero of peace to die. One die when he went outside he looked up and looked at the sun with the smiling "Mare of the sun" on it and he froze his body turning to stone. In sorrow of the loss of their hero they put him in the very centre of equestria yet Spike didn't die he is just trapped in his cocoon of sorrow watching Minty raise the sun and moon everyday for the rest eternity.

 **(Vision end)**

I gasp and jump back the vision burning into my brain like a branding iron. 'It appears you have seen your fate, the tradition is you are not allowed to tell any pony a detail about your fate so I guess I will leave now but I do want you to know don't just think that its going to happen and do nothing to try otherwise it will just be worse then the one before' Mother says before walking out and I quickly follow her. practically clinging to her like a newborn bear cub to her mother.

 **(Dream ends)**

I wake up and lurch forward knocking Minty off me to the other side of the bed yet she still snores on. Sweat drenches my body and I look around confused and look over at Minty and one thought crosses my mind. I smile remembering my training as a assain and ready a disintegrating spell for minty. I loom over her and ready the spell yet something stops me from using it, a strange feeling starts in my chest and I hear a quite _Thump, thump, thump._ 'What is this feeling...I have never felt this feeling...but my orders are to kill her so why?' I look at her snoring gently not loudly but in a more cute way, a small hair from her mane sways up words with each delicate breath. I look away and feel my cheeks warm up greatly and whisper under my breath 'Your off the hook for now but I will find my moment and when that happens...I don't know but I will probably kill you' I snuggle up with Minty just incase she is still cold. I slowly close my eyes and hug Minty from behind not able to sleep as the vision from my dream repeats over and over as I try to process this little mare's ability to make me _"_ _like"_ her

 **(Atlantia's POV The Factory)**

I open my digital cameras protective casing and look around focusing slowly. 'Aaaa your awake good do you now know whats going on in our lovely factory? How bout we take you around for a tour?' the black pegasus returns smiling a new coat of red thick warm blood stains his lab coat and body. I nod and get up on all fours feeling a bit wobbly like a newborn colt trying to walk for the first time. I finally manage to stabilise myself on the steel floor and follow him my lenses getting used to the darkness and see a doorway a small flash of rainbow catches my eyes and soon disappears. I follow the black pegasus though the door and look around gasp jumping back quickly as a huge splash of blood dowses the platform a scream of pain following and echoing around the huge facility. Huge vats of rainbow colours line the seemingly infinite walls, large pipes carry colours and blood across to a different part of the facility a huge symbol on the wall showing a pony with one leg a bunch of machines carrying the other parts, Cages line the ceiling and the walls right next to the catwalk walls on the bottom top and sides only the front facing the cat has no wall just bars and I peer inside and see all sorts of ponys beating against their cages or crying in defeat their tears trickling down a huge hopper flowing into another vat filled full of tears. 'Like the facility its primed for maximum effiancey we use pegasi to man the facility well we use a "Special" kind of pegasus which has proved difficult sometimes' I try to ask but my processing computers output that its not a "Good idea" and I close my mouth and then something in the corner of my camera makes me look over. I spread my wings which feel really light given their size and fly over to one of the cages and look inside. Shouts of annoyance and anger come from behind me but I tune them out and look at the badly bleeding yet seemingly okay earth pony who looks at me and walks over in curiosity. 'You here to take me away missis monster?' the filly says and squeezes her head though the bars to get eye to lense with me. I don't replay but just tilt my head my lenses scanning her for any fear or anger hormones in her body but green words appear on my lenses "Clear" and I look at her closely. 'What are you doing? oh your one of the malfunctioning robots aren't you...I was hoping that you would take me away I am useless and pathetic. A unicorn would probably blast though these bars and make some wings to fly out and a pegasus would never be in this situation in the first place or they could charge or do something cool with their wings but me...but me all I can do is plow fields and kick trees nothing interesting...especially when your a "Farm slave" I don't even have a family' the filly says and sulks off into a corner her nose bleeding a bit. 'Who are you?' I ask the little filly and something shots off in me and another thing turns off and I look at her beautiful red hair now in knots but probably beautiful with a good brush and a wash and her fur now matted with her own blood and other bodily fluids still shows a slight hint of her once cream white fur. 'Your pretty' I say and smile tilting my head to the side the quite flap of wings coming from behind me. 'Hey Atlanta! you are not meant to talk with- Oh so you have taken a liking 9739401? we can't seem to break the dam filly for her priceless earth tears but we have extracted a lot of colour from her' He looks at her white body now starting to turn a bit red as some of the wounds start bleeding again as the little filly marches up to the front of the cage and looks at me and my teacher/creator with a pleading look. 'Just kill me I can't stand to hear ANOTHER one of lord evil's evil monologs' I laugh at her joke and nearly fall out of the sky with laughter the nuts and bolts in my armour shaking and start to come loose but I keep laughing uncontrollably as teachers face starts turning red with anger and maybe some embarrassment. Cheerful laughter echoes though the whole facility and production slows slightly and I spot a bunch of pegasi looking at me with confusion no work getting done and I feel a sharp slap to my face and I stop laughing and rub it in quite a lot of pain and snap out of it as I look over to my teacher who seems to be "Fuming" with anger. Teacher looks over at the filly with something strange in his eyes. He suddenly rams the cage bursting though the bars like they were tissue paper and the filly jumps back and runs to a corner of the cage in terror of the terrifying huge black pegasus that rammed though her cage. Teacher grabs the little filly who doesn't wriggle or struggle to get out of his grasp as he flys over to one of the facilities that has a symbol of a pony strapped down to a table as a needle protrudes from its chest extracting a rainbow. I try to process what is happening and a voice seems to whisper in my head _"Save her please!"._ I don't think my processing unit seeming to shut down as I fly as fast as I can trying to follow my teacher and the filly. He flys though the door and lands walking out of my sight and I notice my speed and and a diagram of how fast I am going and the distance of the door and large Red words pop up on screen "WARNING DANGER COLLISION INCOMING SHUTTING DOWN WINGS" my wings freeze in a open position and I try to slow down but can't and hurtle though the door and collide with something smashing it in the process as I smash into the ground. Screws come loose from the collision and I slowly fall apart yet still manage to function and I look around while I still can. I spot the wreckage of a machine and see the parts of a huge needle and know I broke one of the machines that keeps this place going, I look and see the filly strapped down to a table who appears to be trying to shake loose of her restrains. 'What?! OH NO! my master piece!' Teacher comes over and trys to reattach my legs which cause my wings to collapse and fall apart beside me. He trys to piece me back together as engineers and pegasi rush though the door trying to repair me and pull teacher away from me. My vision starts to go fuzzy yet I see blood and hear screams and shouts of anger. My vision cuts off as I go into low power mode and see my pony form and human form smiling waving me over and I move clinking and creaking and look down at my self and see I am in weapon form and sigh as I walkover to them and sit beside them or me or-I don't know talking with yourself is confusing.

 **(Wild Daisy pre-School, 14 years ago, peace** **valley, play time, Minty's POV)**

I watch as every pony runs outside ready to play with their friends and try to make sure I am not seen as I walk outside slowly wearing a cloak to cover up my wings and blank flank. I walk over to the corner of the play area where the old broken equipment is and hide in a rickety old play house and curl up into a ball.

'Oh wheres that blank flank Minty? She must be hiding knowing she's so out of place here, considering she's a orphan mistake'

I curl up more tightly and try not to make a mistake as I hear that voice and cower in fear, backing away from the door when I accidentally hit the wall which causes the whole scructure to groan loudly and wobble a lot. _O_ _h great if he didn't_ _know where I was before then he must know now._ I curse under my breath at my clumsiness and suddenly the whole structure collapses on top of me. The thin dry wood practically disintegrates as it falls causing me minimal damage but splinters tear my vest to shreds and dust chokes my lungs and covers my body in a thick layer.

'Oh look the blank flank destroyed a toy house! she's so dangerous she shouldn't be here! just look at those wings and horn!'

I look up and see Red pointing at me and shouting about my differences and other ponies gather around whispering and pointing at me with a mix of fear and disgust on their faces. I start crying and try to run away but end up tripping over a small beam from the house and fall face first into the ground where I skid for a bit before eventually coming to an ungraceful stop but I don't care. My tears falling down my face leave clean streaks in the dust and I just lay there crying. I feel a hoof on my back and look up to see a unicorn with crazy hair and white fur smiling down at me. Beside her stands a white pegasus with strange bug wings, a rainbow mane and blue straight tail.

The unicorn holds out a hoof and smiles 'Hi my names Hannah..I know how cruel Red can be and if you want you could join us..we really do think you're cool and look amazing, like how do you get your mane and tail to do that? like, just how!' Hannah says and I blush and look away.

'I get picked on because of my strange wings and the rainbow mane thing isn't exactly "Celebrated" if you know where it comes from.. my name is Pepper! I am also a orphan... but I do have my animals who kinda raise me..' Pepper says and looks away. 'Well I have a great family and crazy yet cool mum who works with natural medicine! and natural magic! yet strangely is scared of ladybugs, my name is Hannah! and I am still wondering whats with your mane! it looks so awesome!' Hannah says and gets up close to look me eye-to-eye and I try to look away a bit uncomfortable. 'From this distance it looks like you have one eye but one half is pink and the other half is light blue **(Yes Minty has cracked eyes)** its a bit weird makes you look like a cute yet creepy cyclops/pony...thing'I smile streaks across my face at that strange comment and I giggle a bit and then just burst out in to laughter and fall on my back rolling with laughter and the movement shakes off all the dust but I just keep laughing at that comment. I slowly start to stop and wipe the tears out of my eyes and smile at Hannah and Pepper who smile back. 'That was the first time I think I have ever laughed! like I really don't think I have laughed before like ever!' I say and they gasp and seem to fawn over me and I just stand still a bit surprised by the amount of affection and just embrace it. _Looks like we are going to be friends for a long time and hopefully we all can find our true calling in life._

 **(10 years later)**

I wait at our usual meeting spot outside Hannah and my home, Forest sparkle Hannah's mother adopted me around 9 years ago? and me and Hannah are like two peas in a pod and it feels like we were always siblings. I still feel that strange calling and stering power in my system that has been getting slightly out of control now that I think about it especially after "The incident" which was horrible. 'Hey Minty! look what appeared on my flank a while ago!' Hannah runs up to my and skids to a stop on her new roller-skates and I get a view of her cutie mark which appears to be a rainbow fire work and I tilt my head confused. 'What does it mean?' I ask and she smiles 'it happened when I tested a new spell and it failed but a new spell was created! the result was a firework display but it was rainbow coloured and just kept going! a bunch of ponies came and watched the display and had a amazing time of awe and fun! and then this appeared on my flank!' Hannah says and smiles bouncing with joy still wearing her roller-skates. 'Oh hey I got my cutie mark!' Pepper says and flutters down her wings a blur as she slowly lands and shows her flank which has a butterfly with every colour of the rainbow on it and a trail of lighting coming from its back. 'This appeared when I was teaching my insects and birds how to fly they started to get ahead of me and I suddenly just had the urge to win and I just burst forward with a boost of wind and I got way ahead of them and accidentally flew into a thunder storm and tried to get out as fast as I could and performed a sonic rain boom and at the same time that I did it a lightning bolt struck me but instead of killing me it turned my sonic rain boom into a lightning rainboom! and I flew with a rainbow-lightning trail! it was epic and then this appeared on my flank! oh um sorry if I bored you..It was just so cool!' Pepper says and smiles and does a small victory dance. 'That would explain the rainbow lightning storm which gave me a idea for a new potion! but..' I look at my flank which looks the same blank flank I have known for years and I sigh. 'Oh um sorry about that we um didn't notice..' Pepper says and looks away back to her shy self. I suddenly feel a small rumble in the earth thats followed by another and another and I look up and I hear a roar followed by screams and I spread my wings and shoot upwards to try and see whats going on. I see a huge monster scaly dragon with 4 heads that house rows of sharp teeth and a sharp forked tongue. It fails to catch any ponies as they quickly run away knowing the monster drill, already full of practice from changelings and other monsters. A filly trips over a beam of wood and the monster smiles and catches it with one big taloned claw and every head examines the little filly and smile. I dart forward and charge into one head and don't appear to do much to the creature as both the heads turn towards me and smile completely forgetting about the filly who slips out of their grasp and gallops off. I fly in huge spirals around the monster and attempt to confuse the creature but just end up getting dizzy myself and slow giving the creature a opening which it takes to grab me and all the heads examine my closely as I squirm and struggle to break free. I bite and kick at his claws to try and escape which seem to do little against its thick sharp claws. 'Well well well what do we have here? a liil mare trying to save the town, I love myself some unicorn yet if you are a unicorn then how did it dive bomb me?' the head on the far left says and rubs his head and glares at me. 'Oh don't be rude to our meal we should at least tell it our names as a final request? my name is Inky the one that was so rude was Blinky the one next to me with the big eyelashes is Pinky the one on the far right thats trying to look at the tip of his tongue is Clyde. Well that settles the final request but now how should we cook the mare?' Inky says and licks my face and I bite the tongue and he recoils with a small yelp. 'Ouch that hurt! you know we could just eat it raw like sashimi! I do fancy myself some nice raw unicorn!' Inky says and open his mouth wide and I squirm the saliva making me just slippery enough to squirm out a bit and I fly for a my life barely getting a few meters before it grabs my tail and holds me up so every head can see. I use my wings to cover my body because every mare needs modesty even when facing a huge deadly 4 headed monster that wants to eat me for a appetiser before it feasts on a whole town. 'A alicorn! well it appears we have some royalty! this is a delicacy! not something that stuck-up Inky should scoff like a common pony! this is something that a proper lady should eat after a nice roasting!' Pinky says and opens her mouth and a orange glow comes from the back of her throat and the strange feeling of power that I felt at "The Incident" the same feeling that made me quit using magic for fear of a repeat of "The Incident" that devastated Oak village and took the stars from the sky to rain down death and destruction. I suppress the feeling and it seems to scratch at the inside of my skin begging to be released. Clyde's head buts Pinky and looks at me straight in the eyes his face right on mine, Nose to nose, Eye to eye. I loose myself in his eyes my consouisness slowly bending to his gaze. 'Wow what cracked eyes you have! they must be delicious!' Clyde says and lick me head to tail and I recoil the spell breaking instantly.

All the heads argue on who gets me and my hope fades as I look at their sharp teeth and then think of a final resort. _Its just crazy enough to work!_ I focus my whole mind on the strange power in my body and draw it slowly to my horn and suddenly the whole world goes black and I hear pops and fizzles followed by terrified screams and a sound like something melting followed by a rumble and then the world becomes clear again and I relies I am lying on the ground and I get up and see Pepper and Hannah looking down at me their mouths agape. 'What is it still here!?' I get up and look around for the monster. 'No they disappeared but something else appeared' Pepper says and they both smile and it takes me a few second to releise whats they mean and look at my once blank flank and see a huge royal star surrounded by a Purple nebula and the void of space behind it. I smile and start leaping with utter joy my friend watching me as I leap around them squealing in delight. 'Well you defeated a hydra with a strange thing that looked like the night sky? It came out of your horn and started to engulf the hydra and as soon as it had completely engulfed it the thing sank into the earth...It was awesome' Hannah says and I stop jumping and look at my cutie mark with curiosity and worry. 'Wow that was pretty amazing and powerful...um whats your name? my name is Spike'

 **(Dream end)**

I wake up from the memory and yawn and roll over coming snout to snout with Spike who is hugging me tightly.


	6. Cupcakes and hangovers

**A/N:hey everyone! I checked the MLP map and discovered my geography was all wrong. I thought the ever free forest was the unknown area. In this universe the Ever free forest is the unknown side of the map and nobody has been past it. Also I just read "Cupcakes" and that was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. Anyways this chapter is dark but it does make a good dark side for my favorite character (Maybe a bit too dark) also shout out to** **DisneyFanatic2364 for letting me use some of her Changeling biology.**

 **(Sugercube corner Pinkie's Pov)**

I trot over to the counter and sigh quietly knowing no one is around. I go to my routine of just letting loose a little and letting my hair fall flat as I cry. I do this everyday after midnight when the cakes are in there deepest sleep and after opening hours knowing no one is going to see the "real" me. 'Those new rumors hurt...it may help my secret line of work but it hurts to think other Ponies think I am a serial killer' I say out load sobbing as I open the knife draw and pull out the ceramic knife I use for my sessions. I bring out the ingredients I use in my cupcakes and a zap apple Granny smith gave me as a thank you present for the delicious apple sweets I made using some of the bruised apples they didn't want. I start making the batter for normal cupcakes adding half the zap apple in the mixture and putting the zap apple seeds and other half aside for later. The batter turned rainbow as a side-effect of the zap apple. I bring my bandaged hoof above the mixture and carefully unravel the bandages to reveal the many tiny cuts I had made in the sessions of the past. I bring the ceramic knife to a bare spot and cut myself the sharpness of the blade making the pain minimal as the blood drips into the batter blending perfectly with the red. I finish beating it in and bandage my leg up with a new wrapping and disinfectant. I taste test the mixture and smile weakly as the sweet sugary flavor of my blood highlights the crisp freshness of the zap apple. I feel dizzy as the blood loss catches up with me and I sit down to catch my breath. 'You've dealt with this before pinkie just get the adrenaline and carry on' I say to myself as I get up and crawl to the medkit and grab the needle I packed with adrenaline for situations like this. I stab myself in my right fore hoof and inject myself with the adrenalin which takes a while to work. I get back up and walk towards the cupcake batter and slowly pour it into the cupcake moulds before I place them in the oven. As I wait I remember how I got into this cycle of self harm.

 **(Memory start)**

I smile as I juggle 3 balls while riding a unicycle the other little kids smiling and giggling with me. I continue juggling until I spot a little brown colt in the corner hiding from everyone as he watches me with awe. I loose focus and the unicycle wobbles and I loose balance as I fall down landing on my flank as the balls hit me in the forehead. I rub my forehead and realize I am bleeding. I hold back my tears remembering what marble pie always told me when ever I got hurt and started crying; 'Crying is for weaklings like you, grow a backbone and I might accept you'. 'Are you okay Pinkie?' one of the mares runs over to me with a bandage and starts fussing over me. 'Yeah I am okay just a scratch' I say smiling as I try to get back up on all four hooves but collapse as a sharp pain in my back left hoof. Nurse redheart one of my friends looks at my leg carefully and grabs the bandage and a few twigs and makes a makeshift splint and smiles at her handywork. I look at her side and notice her new Cutiemark of redhearts. Nurse looks at me then to her flank and smiles widely before trotting away to show off her new Cutiemark. I get up slowly and look towards the table where I saw the brown colt and don't see him. A small bit of blood makes it on my snout and I lick it off not caring about grossness. I am taken away by the sugary sweetness and quickly get disgusted as I walk away knowing they don't need me anymore. The taste stains my mouth and then I finally notice it tastes like musk sticks. 'I cant believe I actually _like_ the taste of my own blood, that's just sick Pinkie' I say to myself quietly as I sit under my favorite tree and remember my family and how they hated me. Maud Pie was the only one that truly cared about me and loved me for who I am. My hair deflates as I smile at the memories of my family. 'Most people think I am crazy or wrong in the head because I take abuse and pain with a smile on my face. I probably am crazy but hey don't know the reasons behind me... I just hope that one day I will have a ton of friends who love me and will sing songs with me' I say to myself crying a little as I lick my snout clean of blood again. I feel something start pulling on my tail and I turn around pulling my straight tail in front of my face. I giggle as I see the tiny baby toothless alligator hangs onto my tail with a blank expression. 'Well aren't you cute! I think I will call you Gummy!' I say as my hair puffs up again to its tangled mess forcing Gummy to let go. I pet Gummy and pull him onto my chest to pet his little head better. 'Someday I will make the best cupcakes in all of Equestria and you will be beside me to help...I even know the secret ingredient I will use' I say my voice twitching a little as I put my hoof to my fore head and notice my wound has stopped bleeding. 'I will have a million friends! I just know it' I chuckle then start laughing uncontrollably as I pick up my bag and stick that contain everything I have and start walking for Ponyville.

 **(Memory end)**

I hear the oven ding and turn the oven off before I grab my mouthmit and open the oven door. I pull out the cupcakes and start feeling dizzy again and know I should finish this up quickly. I make the icing quickly adding the zap apple half in to turn the icing rainbow before I quickly put the icing in a tube as I franticly dart around and decorate the cupcakes as quickly as I can and sprinkle a bit of sugar crystals on them. I pant hard as I look at the rainbow cupcakes and smile knowing its now time for bed. I yawn loudly and pack up the cooking equipment and wash the caremic knife in the sink and finally bleach the floors of blood before I stumble up the stairs in a daze as the wound thankfully stops bleeding. I then hear the sound of someone knocking on the door and sigh loudly knowing what I have to do. I go back down stairs and open the door to see a pony covered head to hoof in clothes hiding her face and any features to tell if it even is a pony. 'Hello I would like some help with a baking issue please' The pony responds in a very soft and marish voice. I smile and nod welcoming them in. The mare walks in looking around as she does. I get my ceramic knife and she flinches as I pull the sharp white blade out from the knife draw and go towards a hidden notch in the wall. I slide the tip in the hole and the wall slides to the side revealing the secret tunnel out of Ponyville. 'Just follow the lights they will lead you outside of the ever free forest... The rumors of me being a serial killer should make everyone think your gone' I say and hand her a saddlebag of normal cupcakes and water for the trip. The mare nods and takes the saddlebag and walks towards the opening but stops in the doorway. 'Won't this harm your reputation and just make ponies believe the rumor?' She says and pulls her hood down to look at me. Her face is scarred badly and her horn covered in cracks making me believe she is suffering from abuse or worse. 'Who cares what meanies think about you right? If someone is a big meanie pants and is a bully then they don't matter' I say to the mare being completely honest to her. She seems to comtemplate the meaning of my words but quickly dispenses the thought and nods smiling the usual plastic smile and running down the hall. I lose the wall kicking a brick on the side of the door which closes the door automatically. I sigh as I put the "Special" cupcakes in a delivery box and start walking upstairs to finally go to sleep. 'I cant believe I make cupcakes using my own blood and I host a secret "Business" where I smuggle out ponies who are in desperate need to get out use and the rumors going around are just getting worse... at least I have my friends' I say to myself thinking about all of the fun times we had and how many times we saved Equestria and how many meanie villains we either sent past the unknown or to tartartarus. I try to think about what is past the unknown and anything lives there. 'If this is the case then was it such a good idea to vanquish villeins over there? what if other ponies live there and are suffering because of us?' I think to myself and then shake those thoughts away knowing I need sleep. The last thing that pops into my mind before I fall asleep is a cheesy super duper party pony who drifts though my dreams nightly with a party cannon and his amazing personality

 **(Minty's home Spike's POV)**

Something bumps my snout and I start to slowly wake up. I then hear a loud scream that makes my head feel like its going to explode. My eyes shoot open as the metallic taste of fear and something sickly sweet and new assault my body and the shock nearly makes me transform. I feel two hooves buck into my side knocking me off the bed winding me in the process. I get up a little blurry eyed seeing a white shape rush to the bathroom. I shake the blurriness from my eyes before groaning as over weight chimerias attack the inside of my skull relentlessly. I shakily get up and walk towards the slightly open bathroom door. I sneeze though the small opening and see Minty right next to the loo doing something most unpleasant. 'Urggg why did I have to drink so much cider?' Minty moans out as her body continues to rebel against her. 'Umm you o-' A loud guttural sound stops me mid-sentance answering the question. 'I am such an idiot, I am just a worthless piece of trash who just wanted to fit in with a bunch of jerks' I step back as the taste of sorrow, a watery dusty foul taste that most changelings try to avoid. 'I-'

'Honestly have you seen a more pitiful sight? A powerful Alicorn with power over the stars themselves, reduced to drinking just for acceptance by the ponies who tortured me and made my life hell. I don't deserve a loyal cool friend like you. Your popular, you make girls weak at the knees, you never lash out, And honestly I don't think anyone can be as loyal as you' Minty talks slowly her eyes seeming to get darker as she talks and the aura getting stronger. I step back, the emotion barely sustaining me. I knew I wasn't helping her, I was doing my queen proud but... 'I am not as perfect as you think I am' I say as I look at the imaginary feathers created from a spell made by the queen of the changelings. 'Look yes you have powers, your different and you weren't accept because of your looks but some ponies have it harder. There are some ponies starving, hurting themselves, and hurting others because they don't know what else to do. You just have to bear life troubles and hate every moment life acts horrible to you but love every moment its kind to you. So stand up' I say being as commanding as I can. Minty attempts to get up but immediately puts her head back to the loo to get it all out.

 **A/N:hey buds who decided to click on this or even just miss clicked on it. so for how late this is I have been busy with friends and trying to forget about life and the Toad living out side my room ;o;. Anyways bye**


	7. Cancelled

**First off I want to apologize to anyone that likes this story because I'm cancelling it. This story is perhaps the most embarrassing thing I've ever conceived. I wrote it in grade eight and looking back all I can do is cringe at why I thought this story would be a good idea.**

 **I've improved my writing significantly since than and have plenty of stories in progress that are infinitely better than this. If you really like this story and want to continue its legacy of cringe: ask for permission from me and you can write your own ending!**

 **So again I'm going to apologize to all those that like this story and ask that you don't request this story to be continued in the comments. It will never happen.**

 **Follow me for my future fan fictions (which will take a long time to make because I am a procrastinating git with a lot of school work to do because dead lines suck).**

 **Thanks for reading my terrible work!**


End file.
